In an air-conditioned room, a ceiling fan may be provided for homogeneously circulating the cooling air in the room for helping making a comfortable air conditioning environment. A ceiling fan is generally comprised of a plurality of elongate fan blades which may increase a weight of the ceiling fan and require a big driving motor, thereby consuming higher electric energy.
It is therefore expected to disclose an air fan having fan blades made with lighter weight for saving electric energy.